Our Forever
by gottalovetheboywiththebread
Summary: Alternate ending to Someone like You. What if Halley forgives Macon and they get back together. Sorry I suck at summaries its my first fan fic ever! hope you enjoy! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fic so the characters might be a little OOC. Hopefully you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Sarah Dessen does.**

As I stare at the beautiful night sky, on my way home from the hospital, I was thinking of Grace Halley Thomas, the way Scarlet was admiring her I knew that everything was going to be alright-well apart from me not being with Macon anymore. Macon. I thought about him a lot; even when I shouldn't have been, but I just couldn't stop.

Then suddenly a car honked out of nowhere and I turned around to see Macon, with no Elizabeth, drive up next to me. He rolled down his window and said: "need a ride?"

"No I can walk." I said starting to walk again.

"Come on Halley it's just a ride, besides its getting really late and I don't want you walking by yourself. Something bad could happen to you and I don't want that." Macon said getting out of the car and following Halley.

"No, I don't need a ride, I can walk thank you very much." I said speeding up my pace along the sidewalk.

Macon, who had finally caught up with Halley, grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him. " Macon, let go of me." My eyes started to burn. Don't cry Halley; don't cry I thought to myself.

"Look Halley, I'm sorry for what I did, I know I shouldn't have left you in that hospital all alone when you need me the most. I just didn't know what to do; I'm sorry, I really am."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it Macon; you left me and now it's too late." Tears started falling down my face but I didn't clean them away, just let them fall freely.

Macon let go of my arm and used it to wipe my tears away." It's never too late" he said gently.

"But it is Macon; so why don't you go home and let me walk home in peace, huh? Why don't you just forget about me? Just forget that there was ever an us." More tears started streaming down my face

"I can't just forget about us Halley, all I ever think about is you and how stupid I was for hurting you. I need you in my life Halley. Do you know why? It's because I love you Halley; it's because I love you."

"How do I know you're not lying to me? Macon, how do I know you're not going to hurt me again?" I said looking at Macon in the eye.

"It's because I never said I love you to anyone but you Halley. I won't hurt you again because I want to be by your side for the rest of my life; I want you to be the mother of my children" Macon said. I could see tears forming in his eyes while I stared at him, I could see love in his eyes and I knew he saw the same thing in mine because he closed the space between us and pressed his lips to mine. There was something in that kiss that wasn't in it before. Love. Love was in that kiss; and I knew right then in this spot that Macon Faulkner was the one for me.

When we finally broke apart for air, Macon smiled and looked me in the eyes and said: "I Love you Halley, so much."

"I love you too Macon, so much." I said smiling back at him

"So how about that ride? It's getting late and you should probably get home before your parents get worried and wonder where you are." Macon said while lacing his fingers with mine.

"Fine. I guess." Halley said giving Macon's hand a little squeeze. He squeezed back.

On the ride to Halley's house they talked about Scarlet and Grace and how they thought that everything was going to be alright. They even talked about how many children they wanted. Macon said he wanted like 20 but then he started laughing really hard because of the face Halley made when he said that, but then he said he was just kidding and that he only wanted 4. Halley said she wanted 3 or 4 maybe more.

When they arrived at Halley's house Macon got out of the car and went around opening Halley's door for her. He walked up to the door and said: "Goodnight Halley, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Macon, love you." Halley said

"Love you too, bye." He said back

"Bye." She said while she gave him a kiss goodnight.

She watched as he walked back to his car, waved at her one last time before getting in and starting it. She heard him yell: "Call you tomorrow!" before he disappeared in the night.

Halley walked into her house, locking the door behind her and tip toeing to her room so she wouldn't wake her parents. She changed into a clean pair of t-shirt and shorts and went under the covers of her bed. While she lay there she kept thinking of Macon. My Macon, she thought. She kept thinking of what he said in the car drive to her house:" Everything will be alright Halley, everything will be all right." And so she fell into peaceful sleep thinking that everything will be alright.

**What did you think? Should I continue? Was it good, bad?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~gottalovetheboywiththebread**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everybody! I've decided that I'm going to continue this story but it will probably only be a couple of chapters (maybe more but I haven't decided yet). And thank you to everyone who read my story and ones who put me on alert . A special thanks to Madi-Kiyokian: Thank you so much for the review!. Remember this is my first story so the characters might be OCC. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Sarah Dessen does.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing. While I grabbed my phone, I check the clock and it said: 9:30am. Opening the phone, Macon's voice filled my ears:" Good morning sunshine. How are you this beautiful morning?" He said into my ear fully awake

"Macon don't you think it's a little too early to be awake on a Saturday?" I said to him over the phone tiredly.

"Nope. How about you get ready and in about… thirty minutes or so I will pick you up and we can go out and eat breakfast?" Macon said questionably.

"Sure. Just let me take a shower and change and we can go. But can I ask where we are going first?" I said to him questionably while I was getting my towel.

"That my beautiful lady is what you will find out when we get there. Got to Halley, but I will see in in a little bit. Love you bye." He said hanging up the phone.

I shut my phone and went into the bathroom to turn on the water, making sure it was at the right temperature before undressing. For some time I just stand there and let the warm water soak me down. Once I'm out of the shower I put my towel over my body, walk back into my room and walk to my closet to find clothes. After a while of looking around I decide on my yellow sundress with black sandals, since it's a nice day out. When I'm done changing I blow dry my hair and curl it. After I'm done I look in the mirror and decide not to put on any make up on. I leave the bathroom and check the time; I finished with five minutes to spare; I totally forgot about my parents I thought, there going to wonder why I'm leaving so early. I hurry down stairs to see if my parents are awake but luckily I found a note on the fridge, I grabbed it and it read: _Halley, your father and I have decided that we are going to visit your grandmother for a couple of days; sorry for not waking you but we thought you were tired because of last night. There is money on the counter just in case you need it and you can use the car if you are going to visit Scarlet and the baby in the hospital. See you in a couple of days, Mom and dad. _I put the note down and silently thank them for not being here so I didn't have to sneak out.

I hear a honk outside and I instantly think that Macon is here. I grab my purse, house keys and walk outside locking the door behind me and walking to Macon's car. When I enter Macon's car, he instantly greets me with a kiss; I instantly melt into the kiss and put my hands in his hair while he puts both hands to cup my face. When we break away for air he smiles at me and says: "You look beautiful today."

"Thanks." I say back smiling, blushing a shade of pink.

Macon who started driving says: "So where are your parents? because I noticed that there car is gone." He tells me questionably.

"They left me a note saying they were going to go visit my grandmother for a couple of days since she has been sick for a while." I told him.

"Oh okay; good because we still need to plan how to tell them that we are back together, because I don't think they are going to be happy about it." He said to me while still focusing on the road ahead of him.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Macon? Where are we going?" I said to him dropping the earlier conversation.

"Fine I guess I will tell you, we are going to the world of waffles; the best place in town to eat breakfast." Macon said back to me while stopping at a red light.

"How is it the best place in town to eat breakfast?" I asked him a little confused.

"You have never been to world of waffles?" he asked me turning into world of waffles parking lot.

"Nope." I said back.

"Well it's good we are going there because- I'm being serious here- they serve the best waffles and pancakes ever; just wait till we get there and you will agree with me." He said looking at me seriously before getting out of the car

I got out of the car and followed Macon; he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. He held the door for me and a waitress- who looked about in her mid-twenties with light brown hair tied up in a ponytail above her head- led us to a table, gave us our menus and said: "Can I get you guys anything before you order?"

"I'll get a hot chocolate please." I said to the waitress.

"Make that two please." Macon said.

"I'll get right on that. And I'll come back and take your orders" She said to us while writing on her notebook before leaving.

"Just you wait, Macon said, you're going to love the pancakes and waffles here; I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Okay I believe you" I said back to him.

The waitress came back with our hot chocolate and took our orders; Macon ordered us both pancakes and waffles. When the waitress came back and gave us our orders Macon watched me while I poured syrup on my pancakes; when I took a bite I closed my eyes and instantly thought they were the best I ever tasted. "These are really good." I said to him; he just smiled at me saying that I should taste the waffles. I took a bite of that too man I could eat these all day every day I thought.

Macon, who started eating his own pancakes smiled at me before taking another bite. After we finished I asked him:" So how are we going to spill the news to my parents?"

"Well we could just tell them we are back together after a long talk that we had, but, if they say;" no you can't see him", you can say that you are happy and that if you wanted your daughter to be happy ,you will let me stay with Macon." He said taking a drink from his hot chocolate.

"Hopefully they will understand" I said.

"If they can see you are truly happy with me, then they will; don't worry Halley everything will be just fine." He said reassuringly.

"Ok we should go and see Scarlet and the baby and see how they are doing." I told him

"Yeah sure and while were there we can tell her the news too." He said putting tip money on the table for the waitress.

After Macon paid we left to the hospital. When we walked through the front doors I asked the nurse where Scarlet room was she directed us down the hall to the room on the right. I told Macon to wait outside until I gave him the signal

"Wait, he said, what's the signal?"

"When I wave at her you can come in okay?"

"Okay got it." He said to me.

When I entered the room Scarlet smiled" Hey Halley!" she said.

"Hey Scarlet." I said to her waving and signaling for Macon to come in which he did by the look on Scarlet's face.

"Macon!" she yelled.

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**I will try to update before Christmas but I probably won't because I'm going to be really busy; well if I don't then MERRY CHRSTMAS! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**~gottalovetheboywiththebread**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so SORRY! For not updating; but I was so busy with school because I had so much homework and I had a lot of test to do. Hey I'm only 13- yeah pretty young; but almost 14- so I will try to update when I can. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Sarah Dessen does**

"Macon!", If looks could kill Macon would be dying a slow pain full death right now," what are you doing here!" Scarlet yelled.

"Scarlet before you say anything else or I might say yell; Macon and I are back together." I said trying to calm her down.

"Back together! Halley he pressured you into doing something you didn't want to do! And he didn't come visit you in the hospital when you got in a car crash- witch was his fault by the way- are you serious!"Scarlet yelled.

I guess trying to calm her down is not going to work, I thought to myself. Well I just have to try because she has to understand that I now know that Macon isn't going to break my heart because we both love each other.

"Scarlet I'm not going to break her heart because I love her and if you don't understand then I don't care because I love her so much that I'm not going to let anybody between us even if it's her best friend." Macon said while holding my hand and turning to look at me which I looked back into his eyes which were full of love. God I thought to myself, he really loves me, Macon Faulkner really loves me.

" Wow Macon I never actually thought you were that in love with Halley; well I guess if you really love her then you can go ahead and date her again, but, if you break her heart then I swear I will kill you then bring you back to life so I can kill you again- and I mean it." Scarlet said with a very serious face but turning into a small smile .

Well that went better than expected I thought.

"What went better than expected?" Scarlett replied.

Oh, I thought, I thought that, well I guess not maybe I should learn not to always talk to myself in my thoughts- great I'm doing that again aren't I? Oh well.

"Macon and I thought you weren't going to take the news very well but I guess not considering how you just reacted," I reply to Scarlet.

"Well apart from the death threat." Macon pointed out.

"Anyways can we see Grace? Or is she sleeping." I asked Scarlet.

"No, she is not sleeping; they said they were going to bring her in later." Scarlet said.

"Well can we wait here? "I asked her.

"Yeah of course Halley" she replied.

_Knock knock! _ Well that was fast I thought to myself. The nurse came in and gave Scarlet her baby and said if we needed anything to push the red button on the bed; Scarlet told her thanks and that she will if she needed any help.

"Halley do you want to hold her?" she asks me.

"Sure, I reply, thanks" I say after she gives me Grace.

Macon comes to stand beside me and looks at the baby," She is really cute Scarlet, Macon says, she looks just like her dad."

"Thank you Macon I really appreciate that, and, Yeah I agree she looks just like her dad but we will have to see if she will have his humor." Scarlet says back.

"She might get a little of both your personalities; what do you think Halley?" Macon asks me.

"Yeah she might get both of your personalities." I say agreeing. I wonder if Macon wants to hold Grace.

"Hey, Macon do you want to hold Grace?" I asked him.

"Oh, no thanks Halley I don't want to drop her." Macon said backing away from me.

"Come on Macon, you're not going to drop her I promise; I will be right here." I told him.

"Fine, but just this once." Macon says to me. I hand the Grace into his arms and Macon takes her and grabs her tiny fingers; Grace grabs ahold of his fingers and looks into his eyes suddenly smiles at him.

"Did you see that?, he says while smiling back at her, she just smiled at me."

"Well I think that means she likes you." Scarlet told Macon. Macon just looked back at Grace and smiled at her again which she returned.

I wonder where Cameron is; I thought he would be with Scarlet-"Hey Scarlet where's Cameron? I thought he would be here with you."

"Oh, he just went home to go change, she says, He should be here soon- oh look there he is- hi Cameron."

"Hi Scarlet, hey guys." He say while going up to Scarlet and giving her a kiss-Wait! A kiss? Scarlet and Cameron are going out!

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) Please review! Oh! And happy late new year's!**

**~Gottalovetheboywiththebread**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I had it all written but when I went to go save it I accidently pushed don't save so I had to write it all over again so sorry if this chapter sucks Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Review and tell me what you think!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Sarah Dessen does.**

Recap: _"Hey Scarlet where's Cameron? I thought he would be here with you."_

"_Oh, he just went home to go change", she says," He should be here soon- oh look there he is- hi Cameron." _

"_Hi Scarlet, hey guys." He say while going up to Scarlet and giving her a kiss-Wait! A kiss? Scarlet and Cameron are going out!_

"Umm… scarlet? What's going on here?" I asked totally confused.

"Well," she said casually," Cameron and I are dating now." I looked at her in disbelief. Why didn't she tell me that before? Aren't we best friends forever? But maybe she didn't tell me because I have been spending so much time with Macon. But still she could have told me.

"Congratulations Scarlet and Cameron!" Macon says going up to shake Cameron's hand and handing him Grace "But Cameron all I got to say to you is take care of her if you don't then I know two people who just might kick your ass." Cameron face turns a little pale but nods his head.

"Macon!" I yell while smacking his arm and the same time Scarlet said "Who?"

"Oww! Wow Halley you hit pretty hard. And Scarlet what I meant was that the two people who would kick his ass if he broke your heart would be Halley and I."

"Oh ok but I doubt that Halley would do be able to do that." Scarlet says to Macon.

"Umm… I don't think so Scarlet because you should see how hard she punched me for what I said to Cameron- you can see the red mark she left me look. "He said to us

"Macon stop being so dramatic and that should teach you a lesson to stop threatening people especially our friends."

"Just Saying." Macon says holding up his hands in defeat.

"Anyways," Cameron says," What's up between you two huh?"

"Well if you really want to know why I'm back with Halley it's because we found out she is pregnant with my child" Macon answers with a very serious face.

"Are you kidding me!" they both yell and I start to laugh. They look at me like I've grown horns which make Macon join in with laughter.

"Kidding!" Macon says once he catches his breath from all the laughing he did.

"You almost scared me there Macon I almost thought you really did get Halley pregnant." Scarlet said.

"Not yet scarlet but when were older she will." Macon grabs my hand and gives it a little squeeze; I squeeze back and turn my head to give him a little smile.

"What about your parents do they know?" Cameron asks us while grabbing Graces tiny little fingers.

I totally forgot about them but, Macon and I talked about it a little. They will have to understand right? They can't control my life; so I will have to wait until they get back from visiting my grandma to drop the news and hopefully they will realizes that I love him and that he loves me too.

"We're going to tell them the news when they get back from visiting Halley's grandma" Macon tells him.

"Well good luck with that you are going to need it." Scarlet tells us

We stayed and talked about Grace and other things too like when Scarlet was going to be let out of the hospital- in two days to be exact. After a while Macon said we had to go since it was getting pretty late. Instead of taking me home he decided we should go eat some tacos and go to the park and watch the sunset. After a couple of tacos Macon and I sat down on the grass and watched the sun go down

"Guess what?" Macon asks me.

"What?" I tell him.

"I love you. Forever and always" He tells me with a smile on his face.

"I love you too." I reply reflecting the same smile.

"We should get going I think it's getting too late." Macon says.

"How about we go to my house and hang out for a while huh?" I tell him with a smile on my face.

"Sure, "he says while taking my hand," let's go."

Once we are at my house we relax in the living room and watch some SpongeBob for an unknown reason for a while then we end up fighting over what to watch so we solved it my the idea Macon came up with. Rock-paper-scissors.

"Rock-Paper- Scissors! Ha! Rock smashes scissors Macon." I tell him in triumph.

"Fine you win this time Halley but it's getting late I better go." He says getting up.

"Wait Macon how about you sleep over tonight?" I ask him.

"Are you sure? But I don't have any pajamas with me." He says.

"I can let you barrow a t-shirt and shorts from my dad." I reply.

"Ok." He says.

I take his hand leading him to my parents room and give him a pair t-shirt and shorts and tell him where the bathroom is so he can change.

"Meet you in my room." I tell him. While he changes I go to my room and change into a tank top and shorts. I head under the covers and go to my spot waiting for Macon. Macon comes in a couple of Minutes later, joins me in the bed and puts his warm arms around me.

"Goodnight Halley; see you in the morning." He tells me.

"Night." I reply.

I lay in his arms that night wishing it could be like this all the time, but knowing that we have to tell my parents before they find out leaves me nervous because if they find out first then I'm screwed and who known what will happen then.

**Let me know what you think!:)**

**~Gottalovetheboywiththebread**


End file.
